


金主生气了怎么哄

by yanque



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanque/pseuds/yanque





	金主生气了怎么哄

李汶翰裹着被子只露出来小半张脸，听到开门声，微微偏头看过一眼，就垂下了眼眸。  
光从打开的门泄进一缕，一身黑色西装的黄嘉新踏着光走进来。皮鞋踏地的声音不紧不慢的响起，一声声敲在李汶翰的心坎上，像夜半时分撞响的钟声，又像是恶魔舐血时的低语。

其实李汶翰平时并不怎么怕黄嘉新，但今天不一样。  
他好像，似乎是惹恼了他。

但这其实并非他的过错，然而他不太想说，说出来就成了狡辩，况且生气着的黄嘉新也不一定听的进去。他只希望黄嘉新能有点儿分寸，毕竟明天早上他还有个杂志封面得拍，万一起不来，李汶翰耍大牌的消息估计又得传过半个娱乐圈，到时候黄嘉新听到了又会不开心。  
他不开心，就会来折腾自己。  
是个恶循环。

黄嘉新最后在床边停了步，高大的身体投下的影子把李汶翰整个人都包裹在了里面，他就这么静静站着，居高临下地看着李汶翰。  
一时间谁都没有说话，只不过几秒之后，李汶翰便就被看得受不了，他稍稍把头偏过一边，只留下半个后脑勺对着黄嘉新。  
所以他没看到黄嘉新在那一瞬间皱了眉。

黄嘉新的右手微微动了一下，指节翻转间便露出手中物什的全貌——是一枚小巧的遥控器。最后他指尖停驻，轻轻按在了中间的那一颗白色按钮上。

“啊…”  
几乎是同时，一句打着颤的呻吟就从李汶翰的口中闷了出来。又绵又软还带着媚，像一把钩子轻轻抓在人的心上，牵连出无尽的痒意，慢慢腐蚀进骨髓。

黄嘉新几乎是听见那声儿的一瞬间，就起了反应。

但那声儿只晃悠悠探出半截，连个尾音都没有就被主人给咬紧牙死死吞进了肚子里。  
于是他那处昂扬便也只探了个头，就堪堪停住，憋着不上不下，忒不尽兴。

他恨不得磨一磨后槽牙。此时的李汶翰就像一只对他爱搭不理的小猫，憋着劲和他作对。  
但还好他手中还握着逗猫棒。

黄嘉新突然低声笑了一下。  
听见这一声笑，李汶翰心中一时警铃大作，但还没待他做出反应，一阵猛烈的刺激就撞碎了他所有的防御，连意识也被撞得支离破碎，只有又热又急的情欲从尾椎骨处一路窜上，爽的他四肢百骸都猛然蜷缩，一瞬间只想开口大声浪叫。  
但他还留有一点廉耻之心，虽然这点廉耻之心在他这个被包养的小明星身上显得有些可笑，但他依旧固执的希望，自己能在这个人面前，保留最后一丝可怜的尊严。  
于是他把嘴唇咬的更加的死，不让自己发出哪怕一丝的放荡声音。

但这显然更加惹恼了黄嘉新。  
他敛了笑，将手中的遥控器直接推到了最高档。

于是呻吟便再也没忍住。  
李汶翰仰着脖子，眼神涣散，眼尾发红，像一尾濒死的鱼。  
快感攀升，如电流般窜过全身，麻麻酥酥全累积在前端，却找不到发泄的出口，在情欲的控制下，他开始绵绵软软的哀求：“停……停下来……”

“知道错了吗？”  
黄嘉新的声音在空旷的室内低低响起，冷静而不带一丝情绪，在这样的情景下，显得过分冷漠与无情。

听见这一声问，李汶翰却又不回话了，他两只手攥紧了被子，只剩下一些支离破碎的低吟断断续续逸出口中。

黄嘉新直接被气笑了，他觉得躺在床上这人简直是成心和自己作对，怒气便再也没忍住，直接将遥控器往地上一扔：“就这么含着吧。”  
然后便再也不看被快感与情欲折磨的濒临疯狂的李汶翰一眼，就打算离去。

刚迈动一步，就被人抓住了衣角。轻飘飘的没有一丝重量，却成功的制止住了男人将要离去的步伐。  
李汶翰泛着水光的眸子迷离的看着他，断断续续的吐出哀求的话：“我明天…嗯啊…要拍…要拍杂志封面……”

黄嘉新没有回头：“所以呢？”

李汶翰在心里苦笑，如果玩具就这么在他身体里呆一晚上，他会死的。  
于是那一点羞耻心便被他抛在了脑后。  
他掀开了被子，露出自己未着丝缕的身体，然后膝盖合拢弯曲，塌下腰，支起屁股，做出臣服的，任人支配的姿态。  
“求你……把它拿出来。”

黄嘉新在李汶翰轻轻的拉扯下回了头，而那一瞬间，他觉得自己的血液全涌到了头顶。  
男人光滑劲瘦的身体未着丝缕，乖顺地跪趴在自己腿边，仰着头，一双眼睛就这么带着强烈的渴望看着你。  
——是个男人都会受不了。

腿间已经硬的发疼，黄嘉新不想再委屈自己。  
去他妈的惩罚play，黄嘉新按住李汶翰脆弱的脖颈，压着他狠狠地吻了上去。

这一吻便吻得难舍难分，彼此唾液互相牵扯，融合。  
李汶翰被吻的喘不过气，只觉浑身电流一阵阵窜过，后穴里的跳蛋还在尽职尽责的工作，一下一下往他的敏感点狠狠撞击，他的喘息一声高过一声，最后尽数被男人吞进口中。

“我……我不行了……”  
李汶翰终于挣得一丝缝隙，一双眸子里尽是水光，淅淅沥沥蔓延进整个眼尾，揉着红，透着亮。  
“拿出来吧……”不自觉掺进哭腔，是低低的哀求，他小心翼翼的探出头，去吻黄嘉新的嘴角，伸出柔软的舌轻轻慢慢舔舐，满满当当透出讨好的味道。

黄嘉新由着李汶翰主动亲着自己，他伸出手指抹去李汶翰潮红的眼泪，低头却透出一阵漫不经心：“认错吗？”  
回答他的却是探进嘴里的鲜红小舌，灵活的缠住他所有未尽的话语。

算了。黄嘉新对自己这么说道。  
然后伸手，扯开了一直束缚在李汶翰脆弱之处的深色领带。握住柱身，上下滑动两下，一阵白浊便和着一声声急速的喘，压抑之后的浪叫，尽数泄入他的手掌之中。  
他抬起手，直直伸到李汶翰的眼前。

高潮之后的男人浑身都泛着红，柔软的趴在床上，显出一种脆弱美感。  
他看见眼前沾满了白浊的手，知道对方是什么意思。于是伸直漂亮的脖颈，像一只讨食吃的小猫，将自己的脑袋埋进主人的手掌，然后用鲜红的舌，一点一点将那些白浊舔去。

“好吃吗？”  
舔到一半，黄嘉新突然开口问道。

“不好吃。”  
李汶翰实话实说。

于是黄嘉新便把自己的手从李汶翰的舌下抽了回来，自己从床头扯了纸，不紧不慢的擦着。  
“自己去拿遥控器吧。”他终于大发慈悲的开了口。

李汶翰下床的时候整个人都是踉跄的。  
刚射过的身体最是敏感，一丁点刺激都受不得。而后穴里高速震动的跳蛋显然并不知道他的难处，自顾自的动的欢快，狠了心的次次往他敏感点上撞。他双腿发软，眼前发黑，每挪动一步，后穴里的东西似乎都往里又进了一分，于是每一步都成了煎熬。等他拿到遥控器回来时，整个人都如同从水里捞出来般。  
他跪坐着，将遥控器双手奉上。

黄嘉新从李汶翰高举的手里接过遥控器，一只手揉了揉他汗湿的额发当做奖励，一只手随意摆弄着遥控器，在李汶翰受不了了快要再次射精时，才不紧不慢地按下停止按钮。  
李汶翰一下子便软倒在了床上。

被打断射精的他一瞬间还有些茫然，只是依靠本能轻轻的蹭了蹭放在自己头上的那只手。  
“黄嘉新，我想要……”前端的难耐和后穴突如其来的空虚让他情不自禁的开了口。  
他难受的扭了扭自己的身体，更多羞耻的话被反应过来自己说了什么的他红着脸咽进了自己的肚子里。

“想要什么？”黄嘉新的声音透着哑，明明自己的性器早已经硬的发疼，却偏要耐着性子将小猫咪再逗上一番。

“想……想要你……”  
李汶翰将头埋进了黄嘉新的怀里，低低闷闷的声音半晌后才断断续续传了出来。

黄嘉新听见这话终于是笑了起来，听见笑声的李汶翰显然是松了一口气，他期待地等着黄嘉新的回答。

“不行。”

“哎？”李汶翰猛然抬起头，眼睛因为不可置信睁得大大的，“为什么啊？你……”  
他探手去摸黄嘉新的胯间，“不是硬了吗……”

黄嘉新被李汶翰摸得太阳穴的青筋突突直跳，他赶紧捉住了李汶翰作乱的手，压着气儿凑到李汶翰耳边，缓声道：“如果明天你还想去拍杂志的话……”  
“……最好不要动。”

他顿了顿，逸出一声笑：“你知道我有多厉害的。”

那一瞬间，李汶翰的脸直接红到了脖子根。

“等明天晚上，有你好受的。”黄嘉新将李汶翰搂进了自己怀里，压住他的手脚不让他动，“现在么，睡觉。”

直到彻底陷入睡梦中时，李汶翰听到了黄嘉新咬着牙恶狠狠的话：“以后，不许再和女演员走得太近了，更不许被狗仔拍到！”  
“你是我一个人的所有物，你只能是我的。”

李汶翰迷迷糊糊“嗯”了一声，带着笑睡了过去。


End file.
